herofandomcom-20200223-history
Omi (Krampus)
Omi was one of character of Krampus and she was the grandmother of Max and Beth. Her Past When she was a young girl living in postwar Austria, her family's poverty and everyone's selfishness and apathy caused her to lose her love of the holidays which summoned Krampus and resulted in her parents and town being dragged into hell. She alone was spared by the demon, who left behind a bauble with his name inscribed and her life as a reminder of what happens when one loses their Christmas spirit. The Present In the present day, when the movie 'Krampus' takes place, she is an old woman who was married, and had a son named Tom who now has a family of his own. On December 22, a suburban family gets together to celebrate the holidays: Tom (Adam Scott) and Sarah (Toni Collette), their children Beth (Stefania LaVie Owen) and Max (Emjay Anthony), Sarah's sister Linda (Allison Tolman), Linda's husband Howard (David Koechner), their children Stevie (Lolo Owen), Jordan (Queenie Samuel), Howie Jr. (Maverick Flack), and their baby daughter; Sarah and Linda's aunt Dorothy (Conchata Ferrell); and Tom's Austrian mother, who is affectionately referred to as "Omi" (Krista Stadler). Max wants to continue the family's Christmas traditions, but tensions between various members of the family keep everyone from having a good time and the family lose their Christmas Spirit. Shortly afterwards a severe blizzard appears and cuts out power in the entire town. Beth, worried about her boyfriend, decides to go visit him in the storm. Upon reaching his house, she spots a strange being who then chases her. She hides under a stalled delivery truck where she is attacked by an unseen monster. After a period of apparently being alone with no power, Tom and Howard go out seeking for Beth by going to her boyfriend's house and find it in devastation, with the chimney split open as well as large, goat-like hoof prints on the floor. Fearing what they do not yet understand the family boards up the doors and windows, promising Sarah they will look for the missing Beth when morning comes. Howard promises to stay up to keep watch during the night, but he falls asleep. As the fire in the fireplace dies, a hook is lured down the chimney, which drags Howie Jr. up and away. Omi reveals to the family what is happening: they're being tormented by Krampus, an ancient demonic spirit that punishes those who are bad at Christmas, referring to him as the "shadow of Saint Nicholas". Omi admits that when she was young, her family's poverty caused her to lose her love of the holidays which summoned Krampus and resulted in her parents and town being dragged into hell. She alone was spared by the demon, who left behind a bauble with his name inscribed and her life as a reminder of what happens when one has lost their Christmas spirit. In the attic, a bag of presents suddenly begins shaking. The family runs to the attic and witnesses a large, snake-like jack-in-the-box monster devour Jordan. The others are attacked by a group of monstrous toys, but fend them off and regroup downstairs. They are soon again attacked by Krampus's elves who abduct Dorothy, Howard, and the baby before leaving. The remaining family decide to make a run for a snow plow in the street. Omi stays behind to confront Krampus and buy time for the others. Krampus comes into the house, corners Omi, and opens his bag of toys and she is attacked by them. As the rest of the group run for the plow, the family is carried off one by one until only Max is left. Krampus then appears before Max and gives him a bauble with his name on it, wrapped in a piece of his shredded Santa letter, before leaving. Max confronts and pleads with Krampus to give his family back and take him instead. Krampus seems to consider his request before picking Max up and holding him over a pit into the underworld. Then, Max apologizes to the demon for losing his Christmas spirit, but Krampus drops the screaming Max into the pit. Max suddenly awakens in his bed on Christmas morning. He looks out his window and sees that the neighborhood has returned to normal, and finds his family downstairs opening presents. Believing that the entire experience had been a dream he opens a present and discovers the Krampus bauble. The family falls silent, as the memory of what had happened suddenly comes back. The camera zooms out to reveal that their house is seen inside a snow globe on a shelf in the Krampus' lair, along with many others it keeps watch over. Gallery Omi 3.jpeg|Omi was scared that she finally got her wish and Krampus have took her parents away from her since they were cruel to her. Omi holding a reminder of Krampus.jpeg|Omi holding a reminder of Krampus Omi vs Krampus.jpeg|Omi sacrifice her own life to save her family from Krampus Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Nurturer Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pure Good Category:Victims Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Suicidal Category:Parents Category:Revived